Edd Learns
by CrowKid13
Summary: The Ed's all meet some new kids that moved in, twins. One of them sparks an interest in Edd, and the other teaches him to defend himself. Sorry for crappy summary, story's better. i swear. lol.
1. Chapter 1

Edd Learns. Chapter 1, Beginnings.

It was a sunny day, the last day of summer vacation. While all the kids were inside eating or resting, a moving van had pulled up to the one and only empty house in the entire cul-de-sac. Nobody noticed the family of four moving boxes into the house until they were done. The first person to see, a curly haired boy with straight teeth, quickly ran and told all of the others about the new people that had moved in. Within ten minutes, everyone had gathered in front of the house, waiting to meet the new kids that had moved in. A black haired, beanie adorned teen was especially eager, they were his next door neighbors after all. A while later though, everybody was becoming impatient. A tall largely built kid with short brown slicked back hair spoke up irritated.

"Double D, how long are we going to have to wait for these people?"

"I don't know Eddy, I'm going to wait a while though. I must admit that I'm quite excited to meet them!"

Edd had changed quite a bit, as had the other Ed's. His hair had finally grown out of his hat and was black, perfectly straight. Eddy had grown to be much larger than expected, a full 6'1 and a football player. Ed had grown up probably the most, he developed his love of art and worked at his grades, and kept his auburn hair pretty short. Double D was still thin, but had developed some muscle, not much, but enough that not everyone in high school made fun of him. After waiting for almost an hour, they decided that they'd just meet the new kids at school the next day. Double D, as he was walking away with his friends, looked back for a second thinking he had seen something, then kept walking.

"Freaking finally."

Draven said softly to himself. He was sitting on the couch and looking out the window towards the retreating group. He had thought they'd never leave. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice from down the hall.

"Draven, get off of your lazy butt and come help me get this crap put up."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. He pushed his black hair, cut in a scene style back and fixed his black hoodie which was half unzipped. While on his way, he nearly ran into his twin Raven.

"Hey dork, the rest of the boxes are over there, they're yours."

He went to go get them and she continued speaking.

"What were you doing over there anyway?"

She said brushing her long black hair out of her eyes, which were a dark green. Most said they were beautiful, but Draven knew that they were scary when she was angry.

"Those kids wouldn't leave, they were waiting for us to come outside. They were there for like an hour."

She frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have at least said hi."

"Most of them looked like tools, except for like, three. I know for a fact one of them was a jock."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned again.

"How can you tell?"

He grinned, the smile reaching his orange-yellow eyes.

"Could see him droolin from here."

That earned him a laugh, and he laughed with her. He then picked up the boxes from the floor and started walking towards the end of the hallway, where his room was.

"Anyways I'll see you in the morning sis. I'm not training tonight."

She feigned shock.

"Draven Deather, not training? Did u break something or what?"

He shrugged.

"Nah, just tired. We'll do it together tomorrow okay?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"Alright, but you better watch out, cause I'm gonna whoop your ass if you're not ready."

"Whatever you say kid."

He closed the door, drowning out her protest. Looking at the clock, he saw it was around 8:30. He decided that since tomorrow he had school, he'd go to sleep early. After changing into pajamas, he fell onto his bed, and as his head touched the pillow, he passed out. Moving had taken it's toll on him yet again

So, tell me what you think. It's a pretty slow first chapter, I know, but the next one is gonna be better, trust me. Review and critique please, I love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd Learns Part 2

…...

RING RING RING. Draven groaned as his alarm clock went off.

"For the love of everything sacred, turn off."

….RING WHAP CRASH! Draven laid sideways, his fist outstretched and the alarm clock half broken on the other side of the room.

"Disobey me…. You… clock.."

Draven rolled his eyes at himself and sat up, looking around at the darkness he deeply despised himself for waking up at 530 every morning. Deciding to leave the pity behind, he got up and quickly got dressed, pulling on a blue and white striped v neck and shredded black slim jeans. After a second, he grabbed a beanie off of his dresser and looked into the mirror right next to it. His eyes were yellow-green today. He smiled inwardly and pulled his purple beanie on and walked out of his room and down the hall. When he got downstairs he immediately started on breakfast. Two ham and cheese omelets. When he was done with the first one, he put it on a plate and went into his sisters room. She was covered by a purple and black comforter, and her hair was all over the place. She looked peaceful. Draven waved the food under her nose, and she immediately woke up, eyes shooting open, and reached for the omelet. He let go quickly, knowing the consequences for being too slow. Within seconds the omelet was gone, and she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You have to get ready, now that you're up."

She scowled tiredly.

"You cheated."

"No, I simply used your weakness against you. Now get pretty so we can get ready to leave."

She groaned and got up, Draven just smiled.

…...

BEEP BEEP. Edd looked over at his alarm clock and calmly turned it off. It read 630, which left him plenty of time to get ready. He looked around at his room. Not much had changed since he was a kid, everything was still organized but there were some band posters up now, all perfectly straight of course. He smiled and stood up quickly dressing in a black button up shirt and torn blue jeans. He decided to go with a blue beanie today and grabbed it from the rack he had made just for his hats. It was aluminum, lightweight and collapsible. Now that Eddy had stopped with the scams, they had all become more popular, especially Eddy and Edd. Eddy because after his growth spurt he got better at football, not as good as Kevin but close, and he finally got the respect he always wanted. Double D ended up tutoring a lot of the kids that bullied him and after hanging out with him they realized that he was a cool guy and now people didn't bug him. Well most people, Edd thought in disgust. He shook the bad thoughts and headed out to the bus stop, ready to face the day.

…...

Draven looked up and down the street as he walked out of his house, Raven close behind. She was wearing a white tee with a tribal blackbird in the middle and some black jeans. She sent a questioning look his way.

"What are you looking for?"

"You mean 'who'. I'm making sure that we don't have to deal with walking the half mile to school with some idiot."

"Is he an idiot?"

Raven pointed to the black haired kid walking out of the house right next to theirs.

"….Maybe…"

Raven laughed.

"He's got almost the same style as you, come on he can't be that bad."

"You're just saying that cause you think he's cute."

Before she could protest, he hollered out a greeting.

"Hey!"

The guy looked at them, and started towards the two. When he got closer Draven spoke up.

"What's up? My names Draven and this is my sis Raven, we moved in next door."

Double D looked at the two of them with a smile, a nervous one to Raven.

"My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D."

Raven spoke up softly.

"Nice to meet you, do you think you could show us around today?"

Double D blushed very slightly and nodded.

"Yeah sure, I mean I don't know if I have any classes with you, all my classes are AP."

"Mine too"

Draven Said. After a minute, they got out their schedules and compared. Draven and Edd had 4 classes together, Raven only had 1 with Draven, and 1 with Double D. While walking to school, Edd asked Draven about his interests.

"Well, I'm really into movies, like film, and I love to write. I also do flips and stuff and…."

Draven couldn't finish his sentence as he was pushed aside by someone much larger than him. A tall guy with long messy brown hair and a black wife beater on. With a cold grin, he grabbed Edd by the collar.

"Well hello buddy, how's my favorite little wimp doing?"

Edd just kept quiet, knowing it was the best way to go.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Or not. Raven was just looking on passively, she started to count from 3, and sure enough on 1 she heard.

"Hey, tough guy, what's your problem?"

Draven had gotten right next to him. The guy looked down at him with a sneer.

"What are you gonna do if I do have a problem, huh little guy?" Draven got in his face, and upon closer examination, he was only an inch taller.

"Let him go, now. Before things have to get bad."

Edd spoke up.

"Jack, just stop."

Jack pushed Edd away and then pushed Draven.

"Try it punk."

Draven swatted his hands away, and just shrugged. That made him mad. He quickly threw a punch at him, a hard jab. Draven ducked it and stepped in, shoulder checking him in the chest. He fell back a few steps, but came again throwing a left hook. Draven just stepped back, letting the punch fly by and then Draven threw his own left hook , since he was already turning that way Jack ran straight into it. With a grunt he fell to the ground holding his nose. Seeing he was outmatched, he got up and ran off, holding his bloody nose. Edd was staring at Draven like he was crazy.

"What… when… where did you learn that?"

Raven smiled.

"Draven and I have been doing Judo, Aikido, and Kung Fu since we were six, speaking of which."

She turned to Draven.

"Why didn't you kick him? He deserved it."

He shrugged.

"I'm tired."

They both looked at each other weirdly and then started heading towards school like it was nothimg before Edd called out from 5 feet back.

"Wait!."

Draven turned around.

"Thanks man, that guy never leaves me alone."

"Anytime."

Edd looked uncomfortable.

"can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

Edd, hesitated then blurt out,

"Can you teach me?"

"Uh. Yeah sure man."

Raven nodded.

"Yeah we can both teach you so guys like that won't bug you. We hate bullies."

She smiled sweetly and Draven nodded angrily as Eddy and Ed joined them. Eddy almost yelled when he got closer to them, he still yelled often and got excited.

"Whats new guys?"

Raven and Draven, with a straight face said at the same time.

"Nothing."

Edd just looked at them incrediously.

...

So, tell me what you guys think! i love reviews and critiques and thank you so much to everyone thats reviewed so far. You guys are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews, I love seeing them. Also, if anybody has any suggestions, feel free to message me or leave em in a review. Btw, to Pauge, this is a straight love story, no yaoi sorry lol. Anyways, on with the story! This is more of a filler chapter than anything.

…...

After parting ways with Eddy and Ed, Draven and Double D headed off to AP English, leaving Raven to find her class on her own. While walking through the halls, Draven couldn't help but notice that a lot of people were staring at him, he pointed this out to Edd who chuckled.

"All the new kids get stared down, because we almost never get any. Plus, you have a way different look than most people here."

They passed a group of girls talking by a locker, and Edd couldn't help but smile when they giggled. Draven, on the other hand, kept his head down and looked away.

"I'm really not used to this, at all."

Edd looked at him again with shock.

"Really? You seem like the kind that would be used to a lot of attention."

He shrugged.

"Nah. I was kind of a loner at my old school. Only friends I had were in the dojo. I haven't even had a girlfriend."

Their conversation abruptly ended as they walked into their English class. The glare from their first hour teacher silenced them quickly. After giving each other a worried look, they went to two empty seats in the front, adopting the same somewhat scared look the rest of the class had. After a ten-second awkward session of staring, the bell rang and she stood up.

"My name is Mrs. Hendricks, I haven been teaching for over 15 years and you will learn quite a lot from this class. If you strive to learn, we will have no problems. If not, let me just say I will not hesitate to give detentions to trouble makers."

Edd and Draven just stared, as did the rest of the class.

"Now, since today is a half day, I decided that I'll go easy on you and only have you write a half page paper on whatever you wish."

The class didn't dare groan, no one wanted to infuriate the short, wrinkled, grey haired woman. Draven and Edd pulled out their pencils and paper and started writing. Within 10 minutes, Edd was done. He looked up proudly to see he was the only one done, until he looked over to Draven, who was doodling on a piece of paper next to his complete one. Double D just shook his head. Soon after, Mrs. Hendricks collected everyone's paper, shaking her head disdainfully at Draven's doodles on the other paper. While collecting them, the bell rang and all the students sprinted out., with Edd and Draven in the lead.

…...

"How glad are you that our first hour teacher is the only crazy one?"

Double D laughed. They were waiting outside of the modern looking high school, looking for Raven.

"I believe she may just be strict, however it is only the first day, who knows she could be…"

He stopped at the stare Draven was giving him.

"Uhm… completely crazy."

"That's what I thought, you almost had me going there man."

"Just remember, we tomorrow is a full day, and we al have lunch together."

"Sweet, we can gag on fake food together."

They both laughed until Draven felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he saw Raven behind him, looking more than a little bit peeved.

"Uhm…. Please tell me I'm not the reason you're pissed."

She glared at him and punched his arm lightly, her eyes burning a dark green.

"Not you, but what people are saying about you, and about me! Everyone here is talking about the new kids."

Double D spoke up, curious.

"What are they saying?"

She huffed.

"They're gossiping about us, I heard a few guys calling me hot, and a lot of girls talking about you and Draven."

"Raven, this happens at every school, to you at least."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, I still don't like it. How awkward do you think it is to have people you don't know trying to get you to sit with them the entire day."

Draven gave Edd a look. It said 'Help. Me.' Edd spoke up quietly, placing his hand on Raven's shoulder

" Uhh I hate to interrupt you, but maybe we should return home now?"

Raven blushed a little bit, and calmed took advantage of her being calmed down and said quickly,

"Yeah why not."

They started walking home, and Edd looked over at Raven, trying to hide it when he blushed. He had never met a more headstrong, beautiful girl. The way that her dark hair cascaded down her back, and how her bangs brought even more attention to her eyes, which were beautifully green No wonder all the guys were talking about her. He would have been. He had to push the thoughts out of his mind. There was no way that a girl like her, could like a guy like him. Scaring Edd out of his thoughts, Draven nudged him to get his attention.

"Huh?"

Draven laughed and looked at him weirdly.

"I said, we're going to start your training tomorrow. Before school."

Edd nodded, and quickly after frowned. They had reached their houses and Draven and Raven were heading to theirs as he yelled at them.

"Wait what time?"

Draven smirked knowingly, and Raven looked as if she felt sorry for Edd.

"Be out here by 5:30, I know it's late but thought you could use some rest. See you tomorrow."

He closed the door. Raven laughed at Double D's expression, then headed inside.

…...

Alright everyone I know it's sort of slow, but tell me what you think anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

BEEP BEEP BEEP

SMASH!

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU YESTERDAY CLOCK?"

Draven half yelled, the new (not anymore) clock broken across the room. He sighed.

"Time just doesn't like me."

He stands up and stretches, muscles tight. He winces, his training last night had been more vigorous than usual, since he had skipped a day. He grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt. He left the beanie, and merely grabbed a hair tie, he couldn;t have it in his face, as he knew that he'd be working at least a little bit today. He soon made it outside, waiting in front of his and Edd's house.

He couldn't help but look at the sky, just barely lighting up the peaceful culdesac. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps.

"Greetings Draven,"

Edd said, yawning heavily.

"Oh hey double d. Are ya ready to do some conditioning?"

He frowned.

"I thought you were teaching me to fight."

Draven smiled at the dissapointment, it was almost childlike.

"We're gonna wait till the weekend before any combat, right now, we're conditioning. Getting you in shape, now come on lets go!"

He shouted. Edd was worried.

Edd had very good reason to be worried. it was now 6:30, they had returned from the 'jog' as Draven had called it. He was hunched over on the ground, almost unable to breathe.

"Double D... that was only 5 miles, are you okay?"

Double D just looks up and holds his hand out.

"Thank... you... gah."

"Uhm no problem, you may wanna get ready though. we'll be late if you don't hurry."

Draven jogged to his door... Edd somewhat limped.

Raven frowned, Edd was in pain, she could tell. Draven, her, and double d were all walking to school, about halfway there and he didn't look too happy. She knew that she couldn't say anything, she didn't want to hurt his pride, and plus she wasn't even sure he could articulate a response at the moment. So she took the oppurtunity to look a little closer at him, deep, dark blue eyes, long straight hair, he looked out of a boy out of a magazine, and that gap was just so cute... did she just think that? She somewhat panicked. she had just met this guy, she didn't know anything about him, why would she even think like tha-.. He thoughts were interrupted by Big Ed running up and yelling very loudly

"GOOD MORNING MY AMIGOS!"

Draven winced

"Ow."

Eddy laughed.

"Sorry Draven he's excited. Did you hear about the big prank that's supposed to be happening today?"

He smiled.

"No, what is it?"

"I dont know, huge secret, only like six people know, all i know is that it's gonna be great."

Draven, Raven, Edd, Ed, and Eddy all grinned. They didn;t know just how bad of a day it would turn out to be.

...

So, very slow chapter i realize this, however u can't hate me, at least im getting started on this again! so to answer a review question, no this will NOT be a yaoi. If there ends up being any 'love' at all, it will be straight. however i shall no tell you, sooo bleh. Anyway cliff hanger ending, ill post another chapter tonight, reallllly feeling those creative juices today. Review, follow, whatevs just read!


End file.
